Skaters & Lovers
by sakurablossom95
Summary: Sasuke's new to Konoha and new to Sakura will there love set place or will they set fire to it. Hahaha Karin Bashing!. "Show me what it is to love." He smirked. "Love me to let me show you." Skaters & Lovers
1. Meet Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha just moved to Konoha City from Oto City. He was 17 and a junior in Oto High. But his dad moved them into a private neighborhood at least 3 blocks away from Konoha leaf academy His neighborhood wasn't that queit though. There were boys and girls around his age. There was a blonde girl named Ino Yamanaka she was 16, lived about 2 houses over but across form him lived Shikamaru Nara, 17. He was a brunette with the knowledge of everything, but he was still lazy and had only one hobby though. Next to his house was a hyper blonde boy about his age named Naruto Uzumaki, 16. Across from him were two others Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, 16 &17. Up the road there was another large house. A girl with long pink hair named Sakura and a brown Haired girl named TenTen. Sakura was 16 and so was Tenten. Sakuras mom adopted Tenten at 5.

"Ughh This is too much stuff!" Sasuke was getiing pissed that he had to carry all his stuff to his room while the maids had to help his Mom and Dad. He heard laughter comming his way. Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino pulled up on their boards.

"Hey your the new neighbor right?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah your Naruto right?" Sasuke asked the knucklehead.

"BELEIVE IT! THE BEST SKATER HERE!" Sakura scoffed.

"As if!" Sasuke shifted his attention to Sakura who was wearing a white pair of mini shorts that showed off her creamy legs a black spaghetti strap tanktop underneath and a off the shirt shoulder shirt and a pair of black Vans. Her lush hair danced below her waist. She also wore a bunch of bracelets on her left and right wrists.

"You couldn't beat me even if you gave it your best!" She said. Sasuke looked at her and chuckled.

"You got a cocky little attitude don't ya?" She looked at Sasuke and 'Hmphed'.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He smirked at her. He looked at Ino who was checking him out.

"So you skate Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked innocently as he just nodded his head at her. She was wearing a purple low v-neck shirt with a white tank top underneath with a pair of black skinny jeans and purple high top nikes.

"Yeah what about the rest of you guys?" He looked at shikamaru and then looked at Neji and Hinata, Tenten.

"Yeah we do, there's a skate park around the way and we go like almost everyday." Neji answered Sasuke. He was wearing a tan shirt with black Dickie's shorts and black Fallen shoes and a grey hoodie. Shikamaru was wearing a black shirt that said "Escape the Fate" in white letters and brown skinny jeans with all black Vans. Tenten wore a Peach spaghetti strap tanktop with a pair of tan mini shorts and white Vans. Her hair was up in panda buns. Hinata Had on a Black tank top with a pair of denim shorts and black vans.

"You need some help with your stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah can you guys carry these boxes up the stairs and to the 3rd room on the right?" Everyone nodded grabbed a box and took them upstair to Sasuke's and helped him unpack as soon as everything was finished Sakura asked him if he wanted to go to the skate park with them. He nodded and grabbed his board. Everyone walked down the stairs and out the door. They grabbed their boards and raced to the skate park.

"Last one their is a shitty skater!" Everyone raced as fast as they could but soon fell behind as Sakura's long legs got the best of them. Soon everyone was behind. Sakura was in the lead as soon as she was almost at the gates she heard someone grinded the rail and landed next to her. Sasuke held determination on his face as he raced to the gate Sakura wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and ran into the side walk and was ready to face plant on the sidewalk. As she was falling she waited for the sudden contact and it never came. She felt something hot on her neck and something wrapped around her waist. She looked up at the person holding her it was none other than Sasuke. She turned her head away and blushed. He moved in closer and took in her scent._ 'She smells like strawberries and blossoms.' _He closed his eyes and felt she had shifted. he was now face to face with her. Viridian clashed with Obsidian. She could feel his hot breathe tickling her lips. 'Were soo close!' She blushed they kept getting closer until they heard Naruto's blabber mouth.

"TEME'S GOING TO KISS SAKURA!" Naruto shouted being a little perturbed in the moment. Sakura moved out of his grip grabbed her board and muttered a little 'Thank you' and started grinding the half pipe and railings. He watched her for a minuet.

_'This should be interesting...'_ Sasuke smirked then grabbed his board and continued to grind and do tricks. He skated near Naruto who was sitting on the railing.

"So what's with that girl Sakura?" He asked, tempted to know more about her. Naruto grinned.

"Sakura was born into a wealthy family lke the rest of us she moved here when she was nine with that girl Tenten. She loves to skate. We all do it's like a thing for us. Whenever our parents are busy or when were bored we like to take off to the park or go to the mall! She's a sweet girl and will do almost anything for you if you need it, but beware of that temper! She loves getting into fights at the Inferno."

"What's the Inferno?" Naruto grinned again.

"It's a place everyone can hang out it about 10 minuets away from here. We'll have to go this saturday!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Sasuke nodded. He saw Sakura laughing with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

_'Well...She does look cute when she smiles. And she has a nice ass too...'_ He smirked. After about a good 2 hours of skating and watching the sun set they all skated nack and went home.

After Tenten and Sakura got home they went upstairs. Tenten rushed into Sakura's room and gave her a huge smile.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Because you like Sasuke!" Sakura frowned.

"I do not!" Sakura shouted.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Okay fine do not!" Tenten smirked.

"Do too!"

"Ha! You said it!" Tenten shouted. Sakura glared at Tenten because she knew she was a master at reverse psychology. She jumped off her bed and into her closet.

"Why do you always do that to me?" Sakura shouted from inside her closet.

"Do not!" Tenten shouted. Sakura snickered.

"Tommorrows prank day at school! And I just know Karins gonna try to get me for last year so what should I wear?" Tenten ran into the closet.

"Hmm...Black skinny jeans, white spaghetti strap tank, white and blue stripped button up cardigan with the high heeled patent pumps you bought for," Tenten looked at the price tag while Sakura looked away smiling." 850$! Sakura really?" Tenten asked. "What? They were on sale!" Tenten scoffed and continued on. "The shoulder bag!"

"Heeheehee. Thanks Tennie!"

"You should pack extra clothes though you never know what Karin has up her sleeves that's why." Sakura frowned.

"That bitch always tries to out do me!" Tenten smiled at her.

"Pink stripped tank top with white skinny jeans and Hot pink Vans. And put them in the pink back pack! Oh and put the pink rose (Hair pin) in the back up make up bag." Sakura jumped and hugged Tenten.

"What would I do without you Tennie!" Tenten smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You better hurry up and go to bed it's 10:30pm already Sakuras eyes widened and pushed Tenten out of the room. She jumped in her covers and went to sleep. Tenten went to bed too


	2. Prank Day Pt1

_**Chapter 2 - Prank Day pt. 1**_

_**An: Thanks guys I'm Sorry I Kept You waiting! x0x0x0x0-Sakura Blossom 95**_

* * *

><p>Sakura and Tenten woke up around 6:30am. (AN: School starts at 8:30am)Determined to run to the bathroom before Tenten Sakura jetted up and ran but before even getting out the door the tripped. She felt her head hit the floor. She groaned and looked to see what it was. There was a thick yet invisible string attached all around her room. The she realized Tenten had set her up for a good laugh. Once she got up and ran to the bathroom Tenten was already comming out. She had on a Black spaghetti strap with a peace poncho shirt on top witha pair of black skinny jeans and flats with bows on them. She had her hair in curly manner. She had on black mascara and a pretty bow on her head. She came out with a black Juicy Couture bag.

"Tennie you look soooo beautiful! Neji's gonna love this one!" Tenten frowned.

"Sakura I do not like Neji!" Tenten pouted. Sakura smiled.

"If you say so!" Sakura said with a wink. Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes. Sakura ran in the bathroom and did her Hair and makeup. She put her make up on which was a lot of mascara which made those lashes stand out and a bit of blush. She ran in her room and twirled in her full length mirror. She Had On a White Spaghetti strap tank top with black

"Perfect. Tennie lets get going!" Her and Tenten went downstairs and grabbed themselves a poptart. and a bottle of water. Since they were wearing heels and what not they decided to take Sakura's brand new Cadillac escalade (Ext). Ino and Hinata were walking on there way to Sakura's.

"Hey! Where the boys at?" Sakura called. Soon a brand new (Or so it seemed) Dodge Charger (2011) pulled up. Naruto, Sasuke (driver), Shikamaru and Neji stepped out.

"Well now I know where they are." Sakura glared at Sasuke and crossed her arms over her chest and 'Hmphed'.

"Don't get mad Beautiful, You can sit on my lap and I'll let you touch the steering wheel." Sasuke smirked. She glared even harder making Naruto step back. She examined what Sasuke was wearing. He had on dark Denim jeans with a black shirt and Red converse.

"You see this beauty behind me? She's the only steering wheel I'd wanna touch." Sakura smirked. He cocked his eyebrow and laughed.

"I'd thought you'd wanna play with my gear stick, ya know play with something different for a change other than yourself?" Sakura was getting ready to slap him.

"As if Uchiha." She glared hard.

"Sakura let's go! We'll be late for student prank day!" Ino hauled a huge box into the back of Sakura's Cadillac.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself. Sakura stepped inside of her big luxurious car. All the girls jumped into Sakura's car and the boys into Sasuke's. 'Let the pranks begin chicken ass.' Sakura smiled to herself. They arrived at scool about an hour early. The girls headed in and put everything they needed in there locker. Sakura threw her extra clothes in her locker and locked it. But before she closed it she put duct tape over the slit in the locker and plastic so whatever Karin did to her locker she wouldn't have the inside ruined. She walked off to the other side of the school where all the sluts and what not lockers were located. She grabbed her mini walkie talkie and connected to Ino's channel.

"Ino! Bring the stuff!" Sakura shouted into the walkie talkie.

"Alright! Me and Hina-chan are headed your way right now!" Sakura clipped it to the side of her Skinny jeans and turned around. Ino and Hinata were racing her way with a wagon carrying two boxes.

"Got the mush?" Ino grinned and handed her a Jar full of mold and other things. Sakura held out her hand and Ino slapped the purple gloves in Sakuras hand. Sakura sucked in a deep and opened the jar quickly. Ino quickly undid Karins locker combination and Sakura covered her whole locker in a bunch of mold and other stuff. Quickly shutting it, right before Sakura poured rotten milk all over Karins books. Sakura ran over to the nearest trash can and disposed of the evidence and Her Ino and Hinata ran to Kakashi-Sensei's room and lock-picked the door. Once inside they removed the top cushion of the chair behind his desk with a paper mache. Once that was done they ran into Tsunade's office and for a present for giving them the spare keys, Sakura slipped a new bottle of Sake into Tsunade's top drawer in her desk. While they were rounding the corner Sakura, not paying any attention, Bumped into something HARD. She stumbled back a few steps and looked up at what she had bumped into. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. She glared at him hard. He smirked. Neji and Shikamaru came around with a beaten up Naruto.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"We were setting up for this little prank day...but I need somone to help me while I put the last Pail of water above the door." Sakura sighed.

"I guess I can help you Uchiha." He smirked. They walked over to the main entrance. As she got on the ladder and steadied the pail a light breeze blew by her as she shuttered. Sasuke smirked.

"Hurry up Haruno." Sakura was about to turn around and kick him but her foot caught and she lost balance. Just as she was falling she felt something strong wrap around her waist. She looked up suprised to see Sasuke had caught her. She looked and blushed. As he put her down he felt a pair of eyes watching them. When he turned he saw Ino peeking at them over Shikamaru's shoulder smiling. He frowned.

"We seem to have a peeper." Sasuke whispered to Sakura. Sakura looked over his shoulder and saw Ino grinning ear to ear. She smiled back at Ino then flipped her off.

"Bitch!" Sakura yelled over at her. Ino frowned and dissapeared. _'That bitch is going to pay!' _Sakura smiled. They walked over Ino and decided to get back to Tennie and Neji. Jsut as they rounded the corner to the staff bathroom they froze.

"Tennie!" Tenten broke the kiss that she and Neji were sharing and turned red.

"O-ohay-yo!" Tenten smiled sheepishly. Sakura squealed and ran over to her sister and glomped her. Sasuke walked over to Neji and smirked.

"Nice." Neji chuckled as Sasuke Hi-fived him. They walked over to Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and Naruto. Naruto finally woke up and spotted Sasuke. He growled as he remembered what happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_**"Teme-Bastard! thats not how you do it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and told Naruto to shut up as he continued to fix his locker slits.**_

_**"Tch. Bastard! I'll Kick your ass!" Sasuke turned around to face him.**_

_**"I wanna see that happen." Naruto grinned.**_

_**"Gladly!" He was running toward Sasuke. He just stood there and sighed as he opened his locker door and watched Naruto knock himself out. Sasuke smirked.**_

_**Flashback Over**_

* * *

><p>"Teme you'll pay for that!" Naruto growled dusting off his clothes.<p>

"Tch. As if." Sasuke smirked. Naruto charged at Sasuke but stopped as soon as Sasuke grabbed Sakura and put her infront of him. She glared at Naruto as he backed off.

"Let go now Sasuke!" He flung her forward as she almost tripped on her shoe but regained her exposure.

"You'll pay for that pretty boy!" Sakura growled. Ino and Tenten tried there hardest to hold her back.

"Saku-Chan calm down!" She finally stopped. They walked over to the double entries.

"Alright everyone are you guys with the plan?" Sakura asked. Everyone bowed there heads. Sakura pulled out a baseball cap and put names in there.

"Alright let plans commerce! Girls pull a name out of the hat and pick a partner!" Sakura passed the hat around and pulled out the last one left.

'Uchiha.' Sakura glared at the tiny peice of paper in her hand.

'Uzumaki.' Hinata turned really red.

'Nara.' Ino glared at the tiny thing in her hands.

'Hyuuga.' Tenten smiled.

"Ā, naze kami wa anata wa watashi no yōna bakade tsukurimashita ka?"(1) Sakura cried anime tears.

"Sore wa ima, warui koto ga dekimasendeshitadeshita, soreha sakura! Daredesuka?(2) Tenten asked. Sakura pointed to Sasuke who was leaning on a locker.

"Oh..." Tenten turned and walked over to Neji and stood by him.

"Well split up!" Naruto called. Sakura and Sasuke walked over to homeroom waiting for first bell to ring. So far they covered everything down to the administration office.

"Yo! Why are you so quiet?" Sasuke got out of his desk and sat in the one infront of Sakura.

"Why do you talk so Much?" He smirked.

"Nani? I only asked you a question you didn't have to come off so arrogant!" Sakura pouted.

"Hn." He leaned in closer to her. She backed up

"Nani shite iru no?"(3) He smirked.

"I'm not going to lie but I find you very attractive." Sasuke said. She blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Thank you." She said.

"Look up when your speaking it's rude to look away." Sasuke smirked.

"As I thought you chicken ass! You are mean!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hn. Be careful I might wanna put that tongue to better use." He smirked.

"Game on Uchiha." Sakura snorted.

"If it's a game you want it's a game you get." He winked playfully as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Haha Reviews!(:<p>

Translations:

(1)Ā, naze kami wa anata wa watashi no yōna bakade tsukurimashita ka?

Oh why god did you put me with such an idiot?

(2)Sore wa ima, warui koto ga dekimasendeshitadeshita, soreha sakura! Daredesuka?

It couldn't be that bad , now could it Sakura! Who is it?

(3)Nani shite iru no?

What are you doing?


End file.
